A walk to rememberence
by k i r a.ily
Summary: Look in the eyes of Jamie Elizabeth Sulliven. Her thoughts. Her mind. First story give me a break
1. Chapter 1

Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan

This is my story and my thoughts through my life

Till the end.Part one:

Driving to school on and everyday basis was average. I had my friends in drama and of course in summer school. School was almost over though and I think I may have been overly excited for the play. As I walked into the school and meet up with the crew somebody unrepentant was sitting there. Landon Carter. The guy who made fun of me every waking moment of his time. I forgave him though, just as God would. I took my seat amongst the circle. As Mrs. Parker told out all the lines I was relieved mine was the singer. Of course until I found out Landon was the bootlegger I would be singing to. He sat there on his crutches smug and cracking jokes as I put my head down.

When it was time to leave I had my script and was ready to go. A tap came at my window. **You feeling christen today?** He asked in such a smug way. _Was I?_ I nodded and he hopped in putting his crutches in back. To break the true silence I played some music. It apparently iced him over cause he changed it to a station he liked. I was insulted but we played this game for a bit. _This is the closest ill get to flirting_. I thought. Until of course Landon ducked down in his seat. I looked out the window. There were his friends all huddled up at the favorite hangout. I drove by slow and silent. After I dropped him off I went home to study my script. Daddy walked in to ask my day. **Oh it was fine Im in the play again this year**. He smiled. **Of course you are sweetie youre the prettiest thing out there**. I just laughed it off and continued.**You wouldnt believe who is also in the play this year**. He cocked his eye brow up. I knew he was curious. **Landon Carter** I finished. He about lost his balance. **why?** is all he could mutter.** Something about a punishment. He has to do Saturday school, help the janitor, and do the school play or go to jail**. Father just nodded and walked away. _What was he thinking?_

School was a life time start of the next day. Towards the end of the day I heard a unfamiliar voice call my name. I turned around. _Well no wonder._ **Jamie?** Landon said in a almost pleading tone. Looking around to make sure no on had yet captured him talking to me. I was shocked. **Yes? **I said as if it didnt bother me. In my mind I was screaming thoughts. _What does he want from me? Is this a prank?_ I didnt get it until his next line.** I need help with my script and I w as wondering if you could help me**. My eyes shot open._ Help him._ **When did Landon Carter start asking for help?** He gave me a sad face. **Please.** I nodded **After school.**


	2. Chapter 2

Part two:

After I waited for Landon to appear I realized I was kinda nervous. Why though? Its just Landon. A knock came at the door. I ran and stood there for a moment of time. Catching my breath. I opened it looking out slightly at first. I just smiled as he said hello. I nodded allowing him to come in. Ill brb im gonna go get my script ok. He nodded. As I ran upstairs to get my script I had to sit and take a breath. I was lightheaded a bit. When I got down stairs I noticed my father had been talking to Landon. Ready? I asked as politly as possible. The day was great teaching Landon his lines. He stuttered a bit yes but who doesnt scare up on there lines a bit. This may be a good thing for me. I remembered what I said to Landon after I agreed to the tutoring. On one condition though. He nodded. You have to promise not to fall in love with me. He smiled almost laughed. Not a problem he said as he walked away. I only hope he was right.

When I got to the school at first I was anxiouse another beautiful day. Given by Gods grace and glory. I saw Landon in the hallway. Of course with his friends. He never was by himself. To much in the well known cliques. Hey Landon so ill see you after school to practice the scripts right? I asked in a polite tone. Yeah in your dreams he noted. I was shocked and for the first time by him truly hurt. I just nodded and walked off. All his friends laughed at his wise crack towards me but I could feel his eyes on me as I walked away. By the end of the day all I wanted to do was go home. By time I got there I was still shocked. I thought he could change or maybe be like someone else in his life. It hurt to not be able to sceam at him. A knock came to the door amist the silence of the house. I called to father. I got it. When I opened the door I had wished he answered. Jamie... Landon started. Thats all I heard before I shut the door in his face. When I was ready to walk away from the door he knocked again. I answered it and stepped out forcefully. He backed up with sorrow on his face. Talk I siad fast. About what happened in school today. See its like no one can no were friends. Were...secret friends. I was amused by his idiotic excuse. So i played along. Ohhh secret freinds. Like no one know but us. Like a secret society. He smiled and laughed. See its like your reading my mind. I smiled back. Good Good see if you can read mine. I gave him the coldest stare every. I thought you could change Landon. I turned and walked inside to my room upstairs. He banged on the door again only this time I didnt get it. He didnt knock again. The play was only tomorrow. What was I to do? Why did I let him get to me? Oh well.

As I was sitting back stage waiting for my part on the play I realized how different Landon looked. He acutally spoke his lines perfectly. Im up. I thought walking onto the stage in nothing but a wool cloak covering every inch of me. The two had there bicker about how he was nothing but slim and spat. She smacked him and walked away. I almost snickered. As the next seans played over and it was finally just Landon and I talking. He told me of a dream. That a women like myself had walked into his bar and sung to him. I took off my cloak and watches as Landon began to galk at me and forget his lines. Your beautiful. As soon as the lines slipped from his mouth I wanted to run. He looked around knowing he had messed up. Then he remembered. The song. Sing it to me. I stood and while motioning all the right movements song my song.

There's a song that's inside of my soul It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again I'm awake in the infinite cold But you sing to me over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands And pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again When it feels like my dreams are so far Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again

So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands And pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now you're my only hope

I give you my destiny I'm giving you all of me I want your symphony Singing in all that I am At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands And pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now you're my only hope

After my part I simply sat down staring at Landon. His line was next after all. He leaned in and kissed me lightly and after a minute pulled back a little. I stared at him in shock. The crowd was silent at first then clapped in amazement. The curtains closed. I sat there for a minute then got up and walked away. As soon I was dressed my father rushed me out. 


End file.
